I will always need you
by lover-of-lucifer
Summary: Things were going good for Katlyn and Chris. They were together, they were happy – Just about to finish high school and face the big bad world but, of course, things were not always going to be that easy… especially with outside forces trying to tear them apart. ChrisxOC, Chris/OC. Please R&R! *set in the changed future*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Charmed is nay mine! Enjoy – my first charmed story! Enjoy! :)**

"No" She said adamantly, shaking her head, "I am NOT ever wearing _that" _She continued in disgust, looking at the plain blue dress, a very low cut blue dress, that would no doubt stick to her like Clingfilm.

"Oh c'mon… you'll look nice" Her friend, Jenny stated, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"I told you I wasn't going to this dance, it's so… girly" She scoffed and Jenny smacked her round the head.

"You are. You are going with Chris – he has even bought a suit and everything" Jenny tried to convince her and Katlyn sighed. Okay so _maybe _going with Chris wouldn't be so bad but still… she hated school dances with a vengeance.

"It's only the last couple before we graduate" Jenny continued, shaking the dress in front of her face, "Please, please, please, please, please-"And Katlyn shut her up by smacking her hand in front of her mouth.

"Okay, okay… whatever" She said loudly, rolling her eyes, "Just, gimme five minutes" And with that she snatched the dress from her friend's hands as Jenny jumped up and down like a five year old.

"Yay, thank you thank you thank you" She squealed, ruffling her hair, and Katlyn had to smile. She dragged her feet up the stairs and bundled herself into her bedroom. Okay, this wasn't going to be so bad… maybe… ah, probably not. What was she getting into? She pulled the dress on and cringed. Okay, it wasn't horrible but it showed off her hips and cleavage and well… everything.

"See? You look great" Jenny exclaimed as she trudged back down the stairs ten minutes later, and her friend's face was alight with excitement, "All the guys will be drooling over you" And Katlyn shook her head.

"I don't want all the guys drooling over me though" She protested and Jenny smiled.

"No…you just want Chris but tough luck girl" And Katlyn groaned just as orbs materialised in front of her, not even making her jump because she was so used to it. Chris was standing there looking dashing in a suit and tie, his bright green eyes soft yet mischievous at the same time.

"Oh, um… wow, you l-look, uh… you look…" He said, eyes wide and Katlyn smirked.

"Oh close your mouth Halliwell, you've seen me in less than this" She teased back, throwing her coat over her arm.

"I can still admire can't I?" He said with a lopsided grin and she smacked his chest playfully but he grabbed her arm, pulling her against his chest.

"Do you need me to leave or…?" Jenny said, interrupting the moment with a playful glance in their direction.

"Well, if you want – "Chris started to say but Katlyn pressed her finger to his lips and he shut up immediately, a grin pulling at his lips. Cheeky bugger, she thought fondly.

"No let's just… get this over with" She claimed, moving her curly chestnut coloured hair away from her face as Chris' hands danced across her waist teasingly, knowing that her mind would go completely blank. And it did. "Uh… yeah, now" she stuttered and watched as Jenny stifled her laughter.

"Well… there's no time like the present" She said, striding forward in her long violet dress and grabbing a hold of Chris's hand, "Oh by the way, we need to pick up Darren" She claimed. Darren was Jenny's boyfriend and one of their best friends.

"Sure" Chris said, dragging his hand up Katlyn's back and then down her arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. She shivered internally and elbowed Chris gently in the ribs, whispering to him, "You are such a tease."

He grinned, eyes bright, "I know… it keeps me warm at night" And with that they disappeared into orbs, as if it was normal transportation but of course, to them, it was because they were witches, and that was what they did.

* * *

"Goodnight guys" Jenny said, waving enthusiastically as her and Darren disappeared into the spare room of Katlyn's house – her parents were away on holiday so they were free from prying eyes, free to do whatever they wanted and Katlyn was definitely not going to pass up that opportunity. Sure she respected her parents but she wasn't going to deny… she had a rebel streak in her, that's for sure.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Darren smirked, blonde hair ruffled and at that Chris raised his eyebrows at him.

"There isn't anything you wouldn't do" He chuckled and Darren stuck his head out the doorway, "Exactly" Was all he said as the door slammed shut, leaving Katlyn and Chris standing in the hallway.

"Is your mom expecting you back?" Katlyn bit her lip as she asked the question, staring at him through her eyelashes. That mischievous glint returned to his eyes as he shook his head, further ruffling his brown hair.

"Then… what do you wanna do?" She said flirtatiously, clasping his hands and Chris played along.

"I dunno" He smirked, bringing their clasped hands up to move her hair away from her face, her eyes fluttering shut as he did so. It was so quiet and peaceful, just the two of them, well… bar Jenny and Darren but Katlyn doubted they would disturb them, they were probably too _busy._

"Nothing?" She whispered, their chests pressing together and Katlyn felt Chris' warm breath on her face as he answered, "Well… maybe one thing", and with that his soft lips pressed against hers, sending her brain haywire. Quite literally. She couldn't actually think of anything bar Chris which was such a girly thing to think but she didn't care. She loved him with all her heart and right now that was all she wanted. A meteor could've hit the house and she wouldn't care less.

One of his hands raked through her hair while the other hooked onto her hip, bringing her body even closer to his. She moaned, fisting his shirt and beginning to drag him up the stairs – she cursed herself that her bedroom was on the second floor, far too far away. They got to the landing and her nimble hands pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders while his hands worked their way to the zip at the back of her dress.

She kicked her bedroom door open and they stumbled in, limbs entangled as they grabbed at each other desperately, their need growing every second. She heard her zip being dragged down and didn't object, casually kicking away the useless material.

"But that was. A nice. Dress" Chris said in-between kisses and she pulled back, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I could put it back on… "She grinned evilly, letting her hands fall to their sides, knowing that would drive Chris crazy at the loss of contact. She bent down to pick it up but a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the floor like she was a bag of air.

"Don't" He said hoarsely and she grinned – oh she knew how to push his buttons alright. Her eyes twinkling, she leant backwards and pulled Chris down on the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck, gently unbuttoning his shirt as he stared at her through lidded eyes – oh yes, she loved him alright, if only she had known things wouldn't be as easy as that.

**Yeah, my first charmed fic! I hope y'all enjoyed it and please, please, please review – it means the world! Couple of updates every week, maybe more if people like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Charmed does not belong to me! Thanks for your support and please keep reviewing! :)**

Katlyn awoke the next morning by the sun streaming in through the window, alerting her to the fact it was still the early hours of the morning. She let out a contented sigh, stretching her limbs slightly as she turned around gently, butterflies erupting in her stomach as Chris arm grazed over her waist. He was sleeping peacefully next to her, dark hair splayed across his forehead. She smiled and reached to gently play with his soft hair.

They had been together since they were fourteen, almost four years now and Katlyn thought they were the best years of her life so far. There was no one better than Chris in her eyes. Yeah sure, they had their ups and downs, like most people but they always got past that and that was what mattered.

Suddenly, his hand reached out and clasped hers, stopping her actions and then rolling on top of her, smirking down at her as if to say 'Ha, I beat you'. She smirked back, hitching her leg up, taking him by surprise and flipping them back over so she was now, in control.

"Cheater" He grumbled, though his lips quirked. She rolled her eyes playfully, grabbing his hands and pulling him up in a sitting position, smashing her lips to his. He responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around her waist until she broke away, hearing the rumbling of a familiar car.

"Crap" She cursed, pulling away, leaning sideways to look out the window. Chris' hands were resting on her hips, his lips slightly pouting.

"Mom and dad's back" She said and Chris' eyes went wide, a comical expression plastered on his face. He fumbled about for a few seconds before seemingly finding his bearings and lifted her off his lap, placing her back on her side of the bed before jumping up like he'd been set on fire.

"Where are my pants? I need my pants" He murmured, running around her room stark naked as she giggled, holding a pillow to her chest.

"Chris, its fine… they know you sleep over sometimes" She reassured him, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Yeah, but I dunno how'd they'd feel about finding us together in bed… it was bad enough getting the 'stay safe' talk with your dad" Katlyn saw him shudder as he pulled on his pants before looking down and cursing. They were on the wrong way. Katlyn laughed, smirking as she saw him get more flustered as she heard car doors being slammed shut. He grabbed his shirt before looking around wildly.

"Uh… where's my jacket?" He asked, spinning around on the spot.

"If I remember correctly I ripped it off you last night in the hall" She explained, stifling her laughter. Realisation dawned in his eyes and he shot out her room, returning a few seconds later, cheeks a bright red. He raced over, quickly pecked her lips just as she heard the front door opening and closing.

"I'll speak to you later" He rushed out, moving some hair away from her face, "Love you" He called out just as he orbed away, clothes in disarray. Katlyn shook her head fondly, listening to the clattering downstairs before she fell back asleep again.

**Filler chapter but I hoped you liked it! So much drama planned so I hope you stay tuned! :)**


End file.
